The art of pressure transducers has been vastly improved and there are pressure transducers available which measure pressure in multiple ranges. In any event, pressure measurements can vary according to different pressure ranges. In this manner, low pressures, for example, pressures of 0+ psi to 20 psi or more are measured by utilizing pressure transducers which have relatively thin diaphragms and are accurate in a sense that at low pressures, one obtains accurate measurements. There are pressures in the mid pressure range, for example, which pressures exceed 20 psi and so on, and transducers have been fabricated particularly for pressures within the mid pressure range. High pressures also require completely different transducers which are fabricated, for example, to withstand pressures in extremely high ranges such as pressures of 30,000 psi or greater. There are also pressure transducers which are capable of measuring ultra high pressures, such as pressures which approach 75,000 psi or greater. Thus as one can ascertain from the prior art, there are a number of transducers which respond to pressures in different ranges, such as low pressure, mid-range pressure, high pressure and ultra high pressure. Pursuant to this, there are many uses which require multiple pressure measurements. In this manner, for example, a manufacture or user of an aircraft or in automotive applications or other applications such as combustion engines, turbines and so on, one requires multiple pressures to be measured. These pressures can vary from low to medium to high to ultra high pressures. As indicated in the prior art, there are different transducers that are necessary to measure such pressures. As one can easily ascertain, a transducer which is made to respond to low pressure would be destroyed if one applied a high pressure or a medium pressure to such a device. In a similar manner, the high pressure transducers and mid-range pressure transducers while not being disturbed by the application of a low pressure thereto, would not produce a very reliable output. Such multiple pressure measurements have been implemented and used by the military, aerospace industry and other industries as well. Therefore, in order to accommodate multiple pressure measurements within different pressure ranges, one requires multiple transducers. This provides for extreme problems in the field. The problems result in the fact that multiple transducers, while available, require a user to have such transducers immediately at hand, and each time a different pressure range is to be measured, one requires a different transducer. This is both expensive and complicated and therefore requires a user to constantly change transducers as by removing one transducer and inserting another transducer in regard to different pressure range measurements and so on. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which will contain multiple pressure transducers, each transducer corresponding to a different pressure range, all coupled to a single input port. The input port has various diameters which accompany the output ports of the pressure ranges to be measured. For example, the input port of the apparatus can accommodate a low pressure input, a mid section pressure input, a high pressure input, as well as pressures in other ranges. All these inputs utilize different size pressure ports so that a user would not, for example, confuse a high pressure output port with a low pressure output port. The output ports, as will be explained, are different of diameters, all of which can be accommodated by adapters which are coupled to the input port of the apparatus and which adapters will accommodate a low, mid or high pressure inputs.